Growing Emotions
by arery
Summary: With the appearance of a mysterious anomaly some people were affected, gaining special abilities and partially losing their emotions. Gajeel, a contractor working for a secret organization, is entrusted with the mission of spying an agent called Levy McGarden, involved in the investigation of this phenomenon. Cover: rboz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

About 10 years ago was when the disturbance began. Normal people started showing a strange behavior, as well as skills and powers that made them, depending on where they ended up, dangerous or helpful for certain organizations and humans in general. These people were classified into two groups: 'Contractors' and 'Dolls'.

There wasn't a predetermined pattern or something special that would cause the conversion to one of them, and this is what made this phenomenon even stranger and bizarre. Years later contractors kept appearing.

Contractors, losing part of their emotions, don't feel empathy and have no attachment to other people. They have a logic, rational thinking, looking for what is best for them. Most show a gesture of seriousness in the face and tendency to aggression, not hesitating to use their skills lethally. This makes various organizations and companies decide to use them or hire them as assassins or spies, considering and training them like weapons and murderers.

However the knowledge of their existence was dangerous and investigations into what happened started. That's why their existence was kept a secret, simply looking like serious people without empathy.

The main difference with the Dolls, passive mediums with nonhazardous skills, is that contractors can develop certain personality traits, while the Dolls don't have any own feeling, usually following orders although it cost them their lives.

Investigations and tests on the phenomenon are still ongoing, either to understand it better or to avoid it, and Levy McGarden is one of the researchers with more advances on the cause, belonging to the organization called Fairy Tail.

"Levy wake up!" A cry from her best friend made her jump and hit several of the things that were on her desk. She had fallen asleep at work again. Lucy sighed "Oh Levy, how long have you been working here? You should go to your apartment and get some rest" she scolded her.

"Lu sorry, I didn't realize it had been so long. I'm so close to understanding what happened!" Levy said as she ordered her papers and things on the floor, preparing to leave. It was almost night, and there was no way to convince the blonde that she could stay a little longer. Lucy was going to throw her out the window if necessary.

"Levy, you can continue tomorrow. Natsu and I are going to take the job now." Oh no Natsu.

The named simply appeared, like he was invoked by Lucy, head down and complaining "Really Luce? Paperwork? We could go on a mission! I heard that a group of contractors was active an hour ago" he said smiling.

"Forget that! When we went to that mission without permission on the island Galuna we got into a lot of trouble with Erza. She and Gray already took that job "she said, Natsu ignoring her and kneeling, begging to go anyway. Levy simply laughed while saying goodbye to her colleagues and friends.

Levy left the building of Fairy Tail, where she usually worked at. It was not her thing going to missions, but she was more committed to the investigation of the case called "Hell's curse". Although the name didn't match with the phenomenon in her opinion and that is why she was working for this organization. It wasn't a curse, she didn't despise contractors. She had met and worked with many of them and they were all people who, despite being snatched away from their normal lives, did not deserve a fate worse than anyone else. At the end of the day, they were still human beings like her.

It caused her a lot of anger, to see how they were used to kill, and that they were constantly killed by a war between countries and corporations not worth the price.

On the way to her apartment Levy went through a fast food restaurant and ordered something to eat later: she had been so focused on the research for hours and totally forgot how hungry she was. She hurried to walk the last few blocks, usually she made them with Lucy. They lived only two blocks away, and the area was not the safest of the city.

When she entered the hall of the building, a surprise was waiting. She saw the owner of the building, an old man named Yajima, talking to a man who caught all her attention. His appearance attracted a lot, and he stared back with crimson eyes. She took a few seconds to record his appearance: black cardigan, opaque loose pants and black combat boots. His black hair fell down his back, and she could see he had several piercings in his face. He looked about 22 years old and had two suitcases in his hands.

"Dear Levy, returning late at night again?" Yajima said, offering a smile, which Levy returned apologetically. The old man cared for her as a grandfather would.

But she was surprised to see that with the mention of her name the man next to Yajima got a little tense, but regained his composure a second later.

"Sorry, I promise next time I will take a taxi, I needed to stretch my legs anyway," said Levy.

"As long as you are careful. You came at the right time, I wanted to introduce you your new neighbour, Gajeel. He will be in the apartment across yours, in the same floor. Would you mind showing him where it is?"

"No problem! Gajeel, I'm Levy McGarden" she said holding out her hand. Gajeel released one of the suitcases and took it, his hands warm compared with Levy's, cold from the street. He offered a smile.

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Well Gajeel, take the elevator as it is on the 7th floor, follow me. And good night Yajima "said Levy saluting.

"Good night, anything you need don't hesitate to call, Gajeel"

"No problem" he said and followed Levy through the elevator doors with a serious look in his face. This could be more interesting than he thought.

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do with this girl? Kill her? " Gajeel asked the old man beside him. He didn't understand what was so important about this work for the Council (the organization for which he worked) who decided to send all his team to the city of Magnolia. They were sitting in a park near where Gajeel would now live until he completed the mission.

"No, Council orders are to get information about Hell's curse, and for that you need to approach Levy McGarden. It is very important that you keep your identity as a contractor a secret, and don't show your skills" said Makarov, a human who got involved in this world when his grandson named Laxus became a contractor. "Don't do anything unless we tell you brat. Juvia and I will be close but they can't see us together. You can go with Lily if you want at least".

Juvia was a doll part of the team, specializing in espionage through water. While she was in contact with a water source, she could see everything that was happening around other sources, even a glass of water. She stood wordlessly, her face expressionless as the nature of a Doll. Lily, the fourth and final team member, was a contractor specialized in possessing animals. Surely he would go with Gajeel disguised as his pet or something similar.

"Alright" he replied a little irritated. Black Steel Gajeel was known by other organizations, and not for being one of the most pleasant and kind contractors. His power, handling of iron in his body allowed him to assassin easily, and he wasn't sure why he had to go to this type of missions. They weren't his style.

"Well Gajeel, it isn't as bad as it looks" said Lily, in the form of a black cat sitting on Juvia's lap, stroking absently his fur "Take it like a vacation from your work"

"Juvia thinks Gajeel will enjoy his holidays," said Juvia, staring elsewhere with an expressionless face.

Gajeel simply sighed "What you say"

"Juvia is excited about this"

With this comment the three of them froze. Although it was not the first time Juvia showed some level of emotion, they didn't expect a comment like that coming from a Doll. Still she retained memories of her hometown, before becoming one. Maybe it was that.

"Are you, Juvia?" asked Lily. She just nodded.

"Well, at least someone is clearly going to enjoy this" Gajeel said smiling. But a moment later sobered "And what about the other contractors?"

Makarov thought about it for a moment "Eliminating them is the logical path if they are from another organization, but try to keep a low profile. Fairy Tail is a large company and you don't want to get into any trouble with them"

Gajeel just nodded, before getting up and leaving without another word. _Magnolia, uh?_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading the first chapter. I couldn't get this idea out of my head after watching Darker than Black, so I decided to base it on the anime, although many things aren't similar (no compensation, didn't exist the Hell's and Heaven's gate, etc). Despite being in a city called Magnolia, it's at the present time. Hope you like it! Gajeel has a similar personality to when he was in Phantom Lord but ... who knows ...haha. I'd love to read your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The alarm sounded for the third time in the morning and Levy turned it off, making a great effort to get out of bed and start her day. Lucy had sent her a text last night, after helping her new neighbour to settle. It said that Levy should take one day off at work, what actually she really needed but couldn't afford to do.

Being exhausted was an understatement.

After showing Gajeel his apartment (one bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen connected to a living room, much like her own one) she stood exchanging a few words with him. Levy discovered that he was 22 years old as she had predicted, 2 years older than her, and he had gotten a job in a place near the port city of Hargeon, but didn't specify what he actually did there.

She couldn't reveal much information either way, because everything related to Fairy Tail was strictly confidential.

Levy stayed to help him unpack in a quiet silence, what he didn't resist.

She realized that he wasn't the chatty type, but he didn't look like a bad person. Although his appearance was very peculiar, and the first thing anyone would think is that he could be a criminal or fugitive, she didn't want to judge or have a bad relationship with him. Besides, coming to this town alone wasn't easy, and she felt a bit sorry for him. She also had to travel away from family and friends in the past, and knew it wasn't the most pleasant experience.

While finished dressing to go out into the corridor that led to Gajeel's apartment and, in her distraction, she almost stumbled with a black lump on the floor, which was right outside her door. Levy regained her foot after stumbling and looked back to meet ... _a cat?_

A black cat. Inwardly, she sighed. "What are you doing here? You are very cute, but you'll have problems if you stay long" she knelt to pet him, while in response the cat just purred.

"That's my cat" Gajeel said startling Levy: he apparently had heard the noise made when she encountered his partner while leaving.

Levy looked up at him, and blushed a little at his state: he was dressed simply with a pair of sweatpants and bare chested, which allowed her to appreciate his torso and muscles. It seemed that he had just woken up, a few strands of hair over his face. _He must exercise often_. She looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Gajeel, pets aren't allowed in this building ..."

"Well" he replied as he knelt and grabbed the cat "I didn't know where I could leave him, I don't know a single person in Magnolia. It can be our little secret, right?" he whispered and smirked, showing his elongated teeth.

The form in which he said it did feel strange to Levy, almost in an intimate way. But she couldn't refuse, it was such a cute animal, and less if he was alone in the city. "Okay, but don't let him walk through the halls. If the people on the building see the cat, it won't be good"

"No problem. ¿Off to work?" he asked scanning her, noting the way she was dressed.

"Yes, the worst part is that I'm already late" Levy laughed a little. She looked at her watch and started to take steps towards the elevator, while saying goodbye with one hand " See you later Gajeel!"

He wasn't allowed with time to answer, so he sighed and entered the apartment, Lily in his arms. Gajeel looked at the cat while letting him go. "The hell are you doing here, Lily?"

"What a welcome. I'm your partner and I sensed you were going to have trouble approaching the girl. I only came to help"

"Just a few hours passed! I can't ask and find out all of it in one night. Also yesterday she didn't mention her real job"

"Well, take your time. Juvia is observing their work schedules and what she does, so try to get closer"

"Why can't we get the information by force?" He said clenching his fists. Lily sighed.

"No, you need to get everything and that isn't the best way to do it. And she seems like a good girl. Levy uh? Maybe she can stand you after all" Lily said as he dodged Gajeel who tried to grab him.

"Stupid cat"

* * *

"Lucy, Levy, how are you?" Gray waved as Levy entered the company with Lucy. He and Natsu were of the best agents there. It seemed that, unlike them, he was going out to work, especially looking at the way in which he was equipped. Dealing with contractors wasn't an easy task, and his life was put at risk every time he left.

"Hi Gray, a little tired" she offered him a smile.

"It seems she has a new sexy neighbour, and stayed up all night to help him" Lucy said, covering her mouth, smiling mischievously. She had the expected effect on her friend.

"Lu, it's not like that!" Levy was embarrassed. She had told her along the way to work about Gajeel and she was already assuming that kind of things?

Gray, knowing the two girls, only laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with that Levy"

"But it's not like that!"

"Well" Gray interrupted for a second; he didn't want to forget telling them about the news "Mirajane is waiting for you two in the top floor. It is something related to the research and a test subject. I am telling you before Mira kills me". He didn't want to upset the woman. She looked like a demon when she wanted.

Levy and Lucy stopped talking and got serious. Lately there were too many crimes and murders by different contractors. The characteristics of the deaths implied that it was a large group that had many people with various skills and powers.

They nodded and went to the floor where Mirajane and Erza were waiting with the test subject: Jellal.

He was lying on a stretcher, connected to various devices and waiting beside Erza for them.

Poor Erza, she never had left his side. His conversion had been only 2 months ago, so she knew him well before he became a contractor. She clung to his side, because being one of them meant being constantly sought by other organizations that might be dangerous, and as a result he ended in Fairy Tail. But that didn't matter to him at all.

Levy wanted to believe that he was only there for Erza, but the reality was that it was also the most convenient thing to do for him. At least he seemed to always wanting to go out to missions with her, and that gave her a little hope that Jellal would return to be the same way he was before.

"Girls, it's good you both came, we were about to start testing" Mira told them, ready to start. The room where the tests were done was designed perfectly for that, dealing with the ethernano particles without a problem…

10 years ago, a failed experiment in a research facility in Bosco created a new particle called ethernano, which filled the air after an explosion. Fairy Tail researchers suspected that a large concentration of these particles and strong emotional experiences linked to the person could be causing the changes and transformations. The fact of having experienced something traumatic and wanting to forget it, caused people lose that which made them human.

In the case of Jellal, he had a life full of lies and deceit, living in illegality. It hadn't been until he met Erza that he could find a different path…But that was too late.

"Jellal, we will ask you to use your powers, but please don't blow up the building" Lucy asked a bit nervous. Jellal was ranked as one of the most powerful ten contractors, and it wasn't the first time that he, Natsu or Erza did get invoices and payments to Fairy Tail for destruction to properties.

Levy came up with an artifact designed for it, ready to measure the levels of ethernano, while Lucy and Mira were watching from a considerable distance, almost hidden behind a table. "We are ready!" Of course they were...

Levy nodded, and a second after that she almost lost balance by the amount of force that Jellal's magic gave off. He used a power called Heavenly Body Magic, which allowed him to use properties of astronomical objects for battle.

The measure pointer was spinning non-stop and the place was a riot, papers flying everywhere and the lights flickering. Mira had to shout to make their voices be heard "All right! Now to stage two!"

Erza stiffened, and after the second part of the process was activated, it took only a minute for everything to stay calm and Jellal , agonizing in pain, fell to the ground.

Erza knew this could happen, and made the sign to stop the procedure "Jellal!"

"I'm fine, don't worry" he replied though clearly that was not true: he was pale, and needed her help to get up.

Lucy began to check his vital signs and immediately sent him to the infirmary with Erza. If with just one minute of exposure that had happened...

"I was afraid this would happen, it isn't good" Mira said sadly.

The second stage consisted on neutralizing the particles with anti-ethernano ones, but they didn't know what the effect would be in contractors and dolls. They had several theories, and it seems that the worst of all was true.

The first was that, by countering the particles, people could return to a normal life, without any risks. This was the objective of Fairy Tail: the indiscriminate killing of so many people was something they wanted to finish as soon as possible.

The second is that, although they could weaken for a long time, contractors would return to rebuild their levels of magic and it would be as if nothing had happened, only a small relapse. This theory was partly true, but the third option was the worst of all: it could bring the death of those people, and no one there wanted that.

But maybe other organizations would try to grasp that power.

Levy still believed in them and saw the good part of the deal. They needed to find the right way and not to be abused by people with more power. All of the contractors weren't the same in way, and humans that were far crueler and liars existed, without the need of being one of them.

She didn't want anyone else to die, human, doll or contractor.

If just a minute had that effect on Jellal, Levy didn't want to imagine what would happen if the whole ordeal was taken seriously. This information was something that mustn't fall into the wrong hands. She grabbed Lucy's and Mira's hands before they could leave, and said in a low tone, almost inaudible "What happened today… You don't have to talk with anyone about it. When Gildarts returns, we are going to tell him so he can help us".

* * *

"Cheer up! I feel the same way that you do, but we are going to move forward, and everything will be okay!" Lucy said as they walked back to their homes, coffee in hand. It was just before the snow starts to fall, and the sound of leaves under their footsteps was the only thing that could be heard in the night.

"I know Lu, but ... I don't want that it happens to someone else" Levy looked down thoughtfully "If something happened to you or to anyone in Fairy Tail, I don't know what I could do"

"You would be still working hard, as the strong and independent woman that you are. And no matter what happens to me, I would never cease to be your friend"

Levy couldn't help but smile: Lucy always knew how to lift her spirits up. The petite girl thought that maybe she could do something to brighten the weekend for Lucy as well. A sly smile was formed on her face.

"I have an idea. Tomorrow is Saturday, what do you think if we go to the bar that Mira's brothers own?" _She will fall for it, I am sure._

"It's a good idea! I's been a while since the last time I saw Elfman and Lisanna. It's also karaoke night! And we could..." Lucy continued talking to herself, thinking what she should wear, and organizing all the night.

Levy was proud of herself; she only needed to invite Natsu and it would be perfect. Besides, she also needed to distract her mind a bit.

"Oh, you could invite your new neighbour! Gajeel, right?" she said giggling. Lucy now was the one who had control over the situation.

"What!? Do you think he will want to? He seemed very quiet ..." Levy asked a bit embarrassed. The truth was she had intentions of inviting the man after hearing that he was alone in the city. Maybe he would get along with the group of Fairy Tail.

"You don't lose anything trying, right?"

 _Maybe she is right…_

They made plans to meet the next day, and continued chatting and laughing until it was time to part ways.

Levy sighed while she continued walking: Lucy always tried to find someone for her when actually Levy hadn't been too interested in it before.

"I can't wait to get home and take a warm, relaxing bath" she whispered to herself, humming as she walked the last block, stretching her body. And that's when she saw it: a person thrown on the pavement in a corner, near a corridor. And to her horror Levy quickly realized who he was.

"Gajeel!" she shouted as her legs started pumping towards him and she knelt. There was blood on the floor, and it could be seen he was hit in the face and along his body, torn clothes revealing a lot of scratches and wounds. She checked his pulse and after confirming that he was out of danger, Levy took off her coat to cover him a little more and to protect the man from the cold of the night. She felt fortunate to have done a first aid course during her high school years. They always came in handy.

"Gajeel, you hear me? Talk to me, please" she begged and touched his face, trying to shake his shoulders a bit without hurting him. She was alone in the street, at night, with a complete stranger that, despite his physical strength, had been beaten until unconsciousness. Why these things happened to her? "What should I do…"

 _Relax, Levy. Think._ She took the phone from her pocket to call an ambulance; it was the coherent thing someone should do in such a situation. She continued asking herself what could have happened there.

But before a person could answer in the other side of the line, Gajeel took the phone with one hand and destroyed it. He broke it as if it was nothing, with only one hand.

Levy stood with her mouth open, gaping like a fish, surprised, angry, and scared. "What the…"

"Please, don't take me to a hospital" she heard Gajeel said forcefully, and when looking his way she saw that he was watching at her with a narrowed eye, wincing in pain. "Let's go to the apartment"

Levy couldn't contain her reaction "Are you serious? You're badly hurt! And it wasn't necessary to destroy my phone! What happened? How ...?"

But before she could finish talking, he was unconscious again. _Dammit!_

* * *

 **Second chapter up! I wanted to write more Gajevy, and I plan on writing Gruvia, but I had to explain a part of the story first. I hope everyone understands what is going on with all this deal about contractors, humans and dolls, or it's confusing? And I hope you liked it! Who attacked Gajeel?**

 ** _Heatherlnd:_ thank you so much!**

 ** _DeadmanSteadman:_ your comment made my day, thanks!**

 **Thanks for the feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _5 years ago_

Everything was a complete chaos. People running for their lives, dodging corpses of others to flee from the threat that was in front of them: Tartaros. Without pity nor mercy, they murdered and killed everyone who crossed their path, regardless of whether they were human or not.

The city had been evacuated, and the buildings and streets just suffered damage caused by the powers of humans and contractors who fought to death during that disastrous night.

The Council tried to stand its ground and to avoid that the dark organization achieved their goal: to dominate the region of Bosco. They were the only ones able to stop the threat of that association, fighting its contractors with their own ones.

Among them was the elite, the only ones who were capable of getting close enough to defeat Hades, the human leader of the whole operation. The members of this group were mostly contractors, prepared and trained to accomplish the mission without giving in to the panic of the desperate situation.

The only human within these ranges, one of the most skilled for combat after all, was Gajeel, who with fury and anger did his best to protect his beloved sister. She was the only reason he had gotten into this mess.

Gajeel was definitely angry with the Council for bringing Wendy to the battlefield with them, but at the end of the day she was a contractor, and although he made several attempts to try and get her out of that organization, all of them ended in failure. He was frustrated, wrathful, and the only thing that mattered to the raven haired man was to get away from there as soon as possible with his family.

Rogue's whereabouts, who was his other younger brother, were a mystery to him at that time. But he knew Rogue was allright: the boy was almost at the same level of his own ability.

Gajeel ran down the street, knives in hand, executing everyone who crossed his path. Covered with the blood of others, his attitude already resembled that of a contractor. But inside he was desperate, scared, just trying to locate the place where Wendy was...

* * *

 _Present time_

"He seems to be very agitated, I don't like this at all" Levy said quietly, talking to herself, barely a whisper as she stared at Gajeel, who was lying on the couch of her apartment.

When Levy dragged him inside she thanked for not having crossed someone and having to explain what was going on… Because the truth was that she was clueless. Gajeel seemed very reluctant to ask for help and if people saw him in such a situation and state, he would be very angry when he woke up. That is, if he did soon.

Levy made a terrible physical effort to take him to the seventh floor where they lived. She cleaned and disinfected his wounds and, despite bleeding a lot, he seemed to be healing well. Too well, Levy's common sense noticing that something was off there.

But she had no time to think about that now. If anything happened to him, it was now her responsibility, and Levy wanted to kick herself for having assumed it. She should have called someone, but the woman had the feeling that doing it wouldn't do him nor her any good. _Why he didn't want to go to a hospital? Now that is strange…_

She stayed a couple of hours at his side, sitting on a chair and waiting for him to be recovered.

Meowing and a warm feeling where the black cat was lying in her lap was all that accompanied her in that situation, while she looked at Gajeel sweat, move, and contract in pain. The cat had entered her apartment when she arrived, and Levy thought it must be very loyal to its owner.

Just as she was starting to doze, sitting with her head down and drooped eyelids, she felt that the cat began to move and try to get her attention. Levy suddenly opened her eyes and found red ones that, although they looked in her direction, seemed unfocused and expressionless. But she couldn't help the relief that invaded her mind and immediately approached his face, invading his personal space a bit.

"Gajeel! You hear me? What a relief, you've awakened" Levy said offering a smile, while Gajeel was speechless, staring at her. He looked around to realize where he was, internally grateful to be there and not elsewhere.

If she had taken him to a doctor he would be doomed. The body of contractors, especially his, was very different from any normal human one. It would have been very suspicious what they might have found there.

He tried to get up but two hands on his shoulders stopped him from doing it "Wait. You have a few injuries now but it seems that they bled a lot. It would be good if you don't move for a while"

Gajeel obeyed but began to inspect the bandages which covered his arms and torso. He was shirtless, and with that thought he gave Levy a genuine smile "You did this? I might think you're a little pervert if I didn't see how well they are made"

Levy was stunned. What did he mean by that? Was it a compliment or an accusation? It was possibly both. She pressed her lips in an angry expression.

"I helped you despite being almost a stranger to me, and YOU ACCUSE ME of that?" she looked away, frowning and closing her eyes.

Gajeel just gave a strange laugh. Gihi, he was really enjoying the company of this girl. For a moment the man forgot everything that had happened, his mission, his enemies, and thought that she looked adorable when she was angry "Oh by the way, I'm sorry about your phone"

But the second after saying that with the sole objective of bothering her, he repented. With the fierce and penetrating gaze that Levy gave anyone could be scared, even a contractor "Ah huh ... .wait, about that ..." he began to stutter.

"Not only you owe me a thanks and a phone now, also an explanation of what the hell happened there. And now I'm not amused" _Damn._

Gajeel was surprised by her attitude and wanted to hit his face against the wall. Levy erased his thoughts and logical reasoning for a few seconds. What kind of person did that to a murderer like him? He couldn't explain what had happened outside... and she was beginning to suspect something, about his skills or who was involved in this. He was thankful that any rest of his metal scales was left in his body the moment she found him.

And then he came up with the perfect excuse. Honestly he preferred to be seen as a troubled man before jeopardize the entire mission. "That's a very personal question ya know, I'll just say I have several conflicts with bands and enemies as anyone in this world does"

Gajeel gave himself a mental pat on the back, because it seemed that stupid statement and bad explanation was enough to convince the shrimp. Her gaze became softer and sympathetic, and Levy just sighed.

"Ah Gajeel, this time I'll let it go, but don't get more in trouble. No... it's not good" she mumbled. She had already figured that he was a person of that kind.

Levy wanted to tell him about the contractors, to alert him that he shouldn't get into any conflict. That it was too dangerous, but she couldn't. It would be better to try and protect him somehow.

That is the way Levy was, she had always had the need to care, to help others. And while Gajeel seemed quite able to fend for himself, she felt some responsibility to bring him out of the conflicts that invaded that city.

If Levy knew that he was actually the greatest danger and murderer at that time in the area, her conclusion would have been very different.

"Understood shorty. And I'll buy ya a phone, don't worry about it" he began to rise from his place in the couch with great difficulty, going back to his apartment. The pervasive and constant reproving glance that Lily was giving him was beginning to be irritating.

"Don't call me that way!" but when he got up and she realized the difference in height and size between them, she refused to discuss the issue. Maybe she wasn't the girl more confident about her body, but she liked and respected her petite form.

"Whatever! Come on Lily" he said as the cat leaped from his place in the chair to follow him. Gajeel suddenly stopped and turned to face her. Levy was holding the keys to open the door and kick him out, and she stared back with curiosity.

"I think I owe you more than just a phone, for all the help you gave me. Want to go and have dinner tomorrow?"

Levy blushed a little, but what was unusual about a dinner among neighbors who had just met? It was the best option ... And then she recalled the conversation with Lucy that afternoon.

"I can't Gajeel, I have plans ... But if you are interested, you can come to a bar with some friends of mine. No pressure!" She exclaimed raising her hands in defense.

Gajeel smiled, satisfied. An 'of course' escaped his mouth as he made his way to leave, the cat following behind as if he understood what he meant.

"Take care of those wounds" Levy told him before closing the door and leaning against it. Being left alone was when her mind began to spin, trying to finally understand what had happened.

It seems she was right, and Gajeel was one of those kinds of individuals who got into trouble and was involved in illegal things, which wasn't good at all. If he encountered a murderer, a contractor… He'd be dead, that's for sure.

Maybe he didn't want to go to the hospital in Magnolia because of that, because he didn't want to be recognized by someone. Perhaps he had gone to Magnolia to start a new life and conflict only followed him. But no doubt that something was wrong there, and Levy with her immense curiosity was going to find out what that was. She wasn't a fool, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

If Levy only knew how far and at the same time how close she was of knowing the truth...

Upon entering his own home, the first thing Gajeel felt was a punch from Lily in the calf that, although it didn't hurt, it was full of disapproval "What were you thinking!? In what problem did you get into this time? Makarov didn't tell you that ..." but Pantherlily stopped when he saw that Gajeel didn't even flinch with his accusations in the least, which was unusual coming from him. He simply had a serious expression, looking down with fierce eyes.

Although these murderers called contractors had no emotions, it was common to see Gajeel feel anger, wrath, satisfaction when he completed his missions or while murdering, and delight or pleasure with some things. And if he was in that mood at the moment, it could mean one of two things: either Gajeel was prepared to kill Lily even if he was his own ally, or something else had happened. And Lily, having been Gajeel's partner for at least 4 years, imagined what could be going on in his head. The cat knew and understood him very well.

"It was Rogue, right?" hearing this Gajeel tensed and gave him a menacing look.

"It was him, but I don't want to talk about that idiot. He doesn't have the balls to come and face me alone. He had to come with all his stupid followers" he replied as he began to undo the bandages on his arms. The wounds were nearly healed, and he was grateful that Levy only saw a part of his fast recovery.

It was a common capacity in certain contractors, and Gajeel was lucky to have that ability, which sometimes made him indestructible. However, he had lost his temper tonight.

"Sabertooth ... What do they want? It isn't common from them to attack Council members, let alone you. Rogue still kinda loves you like a brother"

"BULLSHIT LILY! Rogue is now a murderer, as I am, and don't give a fuck about my life" he roared, hitting the wall behind him. Metal scales were beginning to appear in his upper arms and neck, product of his temper. Gajeel was a special contractor "I should have eliminated them all with a roar, but …"

But they were looking for Levy, like the Council did. And when the fight had started he could smell that she was very close to the site of the encounter, only a few meters away by then. What was so special about that girl?

 _'She has the key that could lead to the extinction of our class, Gajeel. Don't be brainless, and hand her over as soon as possible'_

Those had been the words of his brother. _Do you really expect me to give you the girl without an explanation about what that means? Stupid brother._

It seems that now Gajeel had another reason to come closer to Levy McGarden, as soon as possible. Staying at her side, and discovering what Rogue meant with all of this.

"The mission is still standing, and I'm surprised you came up with that excuse. Tomorrow you have to go out with her, so take advantage of the situation" commented Lily, going straight to the point. And he was right; there was no reason to go worrying about people as useless as the members of Sabertooth. At least that's what Gajeel thought.

"However ... that's not the only thing that has me like this" the man admitted as he leaned back, his arms, chest and neck back to normal. He had forgotten his shirt on his neighbour's couch.

Lily began to worry about it. At the end of the day, he considered Gajeel a friend.

"What's going on?"

"I dreamed about her again, about Wendy ..." he said as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

It was very strange that contractors had their own dreams, like certain aspirations or motivations. Lily witnessed that at least neither him nor Juvia had ever experienced anything like that. He remembered they had when they were fully human. But... not after that.

"She passed away, Gajeel. I think seeing Rogue again affected you more than you want to recognize"

"Maybe" he mumbled, crediting Lily's words as he tried to order the mess that was his mind. It couldn't be happening this now, that didn't make sense "but I also dreamed about that girl... Levy".

* * *

 **I really hope you like this chapter! Please please let me know if you are interested in a particular point about the story, or some constructive criticism. I didn't want that something like that happened to Wendy... but later on it will have a meaning. Thanks for the favs and follows! :)**


End file.
